


Kisses and Near Misses

by off_in_lalaland



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/off_in_lalaland/pseuds/off_in_lalaland
Summary: Unrelated Creek drabbles from my tumblr. Get ready for some fluff :3





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Creek will be the death of me I swear. Whenever I write them things turn out much fluffier than I had originally intended, but oh well. You can never have too much of these dorks loving each other, in my opinion.

Craig is thirteen when he and Tweek first kiss. They are huddled together on his bed, Stripe sitting happily in Tweek’s carefully cupped hands as the blonde tries not to move him too much with his trembling.

“He’s so small,” Tweek murmurs, affection coloring his voice as he holds Stripe close to his chest. Craig smiles even though Tweek can’t see it. Guinea Pigs aren’t very small, but he keeps quiet, not wanting to ruin the moment. It’s nice to know that somebody else appreciates his pet as much as he does. Tweek catches Craig’s eye when he glances up at him, a small smile still on his face. They sit staring and grinning at each other for a minute before Craig leans forward and catches Tweek’s lips in a quick kiss. 

Tweek yelps in surprise and pulls away, jostling Stripe in his hands. “Dude!” 

“Sorry sorry,” Craig chants in a panic. “Shit, that was stupid,” he mutters, his cheeks turning red as he scoots back. Tweek gently pets Stripe in an attempt to calm him, staring into his eyes intently. 

“God, wait ‘til I’m not holding anything n-next time, man! Nearly gave Stripe a heart attack,” Tweek says exasperatedly, looking up from the Guinea Pig to give Craig the evil eye.

“Next time?” Craig repeats stupidly.

“Well, yeah. Boyfriends kiss, don’t they?” Tweek asks, confused. 

“Uh - yes. Yes they do,” Craig says decidedly, trying to hide the dumb grin he can feel spreading on his face.


	2. Spaceman Craig

Craig’s palms are sweaty as he tries, for the third time, to wipe them off on his jeans before slipping his hand into Tweek’s. The summer air is tepid at best and the grass they’re laying on is itchy, but Craig couldn’t be more content. The Delta Aquarid meteor shower has been ongoing all July, but tonight the shower is supposed to be at its peak, so they wait for 2 a.m. to roll around, watching the ripples in the water of Stark’s Pond. The cicadas buzz loudly in the nearby trees as Tweek squeezes his hand tight, and Craig feels his heart thud a little harder in his chest.

Tracking celestial events like meteor showers and comets is probably considered geeky to some people, but Craig can’t really bring himself to care. He has always loved space, and Tweek, miraculously, shares this interest with him. Tweek is really more focused on the alien part of space instead of things like lunar eclipses and black holes, but it makes Craig happy just the same when Tweek agrees to sneak out and stargaze with him on a regular basis.

“Okay but I read this book, right? And it talks about all the different species of aliens that are living on earth right under our noses, dude! And the government just goes with it!” Tweek exclaims, gesturing wildly with the hand Craig isn’t holding. “There’s a real life Men in Black organization, Craig, I’m telling you. The government calls them in to cover shit up so the world’s population doesn’t get so freaked when something doesn’t go according to plan.”

Craig doesn’t know if he believes all the alien conspiracies Tweek talks about, especially the ones about aliens building the pyramids instead of humans. But he likes how excited Tweek gets when he talks about it, so he just listens with a small smile on his face. Then Tweek spots the first meteor making a short trail across the sky, and he falls silent. Both boys watch in awe as the peace in the star-filled sky is interrupted by bursts of blue and orange trails of light that disappear just as quickly as they arrived.

“Wow,” Tweek whispers. They watch the meteors streak across the sky in silence before Craig speaks up.

“I’m gonna be up there one day, Tweek,” Craig murmurs after a while, eyes never leaving the stars. He sees Tweek’s head turn to look at him in his peripheral vision, but he says nothing in return. After a few minutes have passed of Tweek staring at him quietly, Tweek releases his hand and rolls over onto his side, now hovering over Craig. “...What?” Craig asks, feeling self conscious as he focuses his gaze on Tweek. Tweek doesn’t answer, and before Craig realizes what’s going on, Tweek’s lips are on his.

Craig is surprised how soft Tweek’s lips actually are, considering how much he chews on them. The kiss is clumsy, neither of them really sure what to do, but Tweek keeps his mouth on Craig’s determinedly, and they quickly figure it out. Craig’s hand finds its way onto the back of Tweek’s neck, pulling him closer as their tongues find each other. It’s an odd sensation, feeling his tongue slip and slide against someone else’s, but the fact that that someone else is _Tweek_ makes him moan.

Meteor shower forgotten, Craig hikes his leg up around Tweek’s calf and rolls them over, pressing Tweek back into the grass. Tweek’s breath hitches, wrapping his arms tight around Craig’s shoulders in a hug and successfully ending their kiss. Craig buries his face in Tweek’s neck and just stays there, catching his breath.

“I wanna be up there with you. You know, when you go,” Tweek whispers. Craig goes still for a second before gently pulling away from Tweek’s embrace, just enough to see his face. Tweek looks more determined than anything else as he searches Craig’s eyes for signs of rejection.

“Why wouldn’t you be there with me?” Craig questions seriously. Tweek answers with a wide, rare smile that makes Craig's palms sweaty all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during the actual Aquarid meteor shower, 'cuz I thought of course Craig wants to sneak out and watch meteor showers with Tweek at 2 a.m.


	3. National Coffee Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy National Coffee Day! Have some nerds in love

“Craig!” he says, banging his fist against Craig’s bedroom door. Laura Tucker, who Tweek had always felt more comfortable around than Thomas Tucker, had let him in the house, giving him free range to stumble up the familiar stairs. “Craig! Christ, open the hell up.”

“Jesus, Tweek. Do you know what time it is?” Craig asks when he wrenches his door open, fixing Tweek with a tired look. Tweek does, in fact, know what time it is, but he immediately forgets when he realizes that Craig is shirtless. He turns pink, forgetting what he was so excited about as he stares at Craig’s lean muscles and low-riding sweatpants. Tweek hasn’t seen Craig shirtless since they officially moved past the friend territory into finally being boyfriends two weeks ago.

“Um,” he says dumbly, averting his gaze and trying to focus. Craig looks down at his bare torso then back up at Tweek, a small smile on his face as he rolls his eyes, pulling Tweek into his room by his wrist and shutting the door.

This seems to snap Tweek out of it. “Craig. Dude, it’s fucking National Coffee Day,” Tweek says, a jittery smile on his face as he sits on Craig’s unmade bed.

“Isn’t every day coffee day for you?” Craig says, pulling a Star Trek shirt over his head.

“Ha ha,” Tweek answers dryly. “It just gets me excited, you know? It’s not just another boring Thursday,” he shrugs. Craig is silent for a moment.

“I actually already knew it was National Coffee Day,” Craig says, suddenly seeming a bit nervous. “And I, uh, kind of… got you something,” he continues, his face a shade darker as he tries to be nonchalant.

“...D-did you really?” Tweek asks nervously. This is new territory for them. Anytime he’s ever gotten Craig a present, or Craig has given him something, it was always as friends. Now that they’re boyfriends, do presents mean more? Tweek isn’t sure he can handle the pressure if that’s the case.

Craig doesn’t answer him, just turns around to dig in his closet for a moment, pulling out a package from Amazon. Tweek chews on his lip as Craig holds it out to him, taking it from him uncertainly after staring at it for a few seconds. Tweek rips the packing tape off the box, opening the flaps to pull out a gray coffee mug. It reads: 

I Can’t Keep Calm 

I Have Anxiety 

Tweek stares at it, releasing his lip as all the tension leaves his body, a shy smile spreading over his face. He gives a short laugh; Craig really is the best.

“I know it’s dumb,” Craig says dejectedly, taking Tweek’s laughter as a bad sign. “I just… thought of you when I saw it.” Craig looks indifferent enough, but Tweek knows better, watching his fists periodically clench and unclench. 

“Craig, I really like it,” Tweek reassures him, finally meeting his eyes. Craig stops his nervous habit at once. Tweek smiles even more when Craig gives him a small, relieved smile. 

“Oh,” Craig clears his throat. “Well, cool.” They sit in awkward silence for a minute. “So. Wanna ditch first period and makeout?”

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, these came from my tumblr, which you can find [here](http://tootickedtotock.tumblr.com/). Come bother me in my inbox anytime :) and let me know if there are any of these that you guys want to possibly see more of!


End file.
